The present invention pertains to an adhesive tape and more particularly to an adhesive tape consisting of a support film in the form of an embossed strip of a synthetic thermoplastic polymer and an adhesive layer on one external side of the support film.
Adhesive tapes are produced by initially applying an adhesion promoting chemical substance on an external side of the support film and then applying to the surface of the support film prepared in this manner a layer of an adhesive.
The adhesion promoting base layer on the surface of the support film has the purpose of strongly anchoring the adhesive layer on the support, so that when the adhesive tape is wound into a multilayer roll in such a way that the outer side of the adhesive tape without the layer of adhesive forms the outer side of the roll, the adhesive layer of a winding is not destroyed during unwinding of the adhesive tape from the roll by its partial or complete transfer to the outer sides free of adhesive of the adjacent wound layers of the roll of adhesive tape.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, it is customary to apply to the surface of the support film of the adhesive tape an anti-adhesive layer consisting of a chemical substance. During the winding of the adhesive tape into a roll, the adhesive force in the area of the roll layers adjacent to the phase interface is reduced by means of this layer to the extent that the adhesive tape will not break during its unwinding from the roll. With the use of this anti-adhesive layer, especially during rapid unwinding of the tape from the roll, e.g., for the production of smaller sized rolls, a disturbingly loud noise results which detrimentally affects the person working with the tape. Because of this anti-adhesive coating, it is not possible to print on the outer, adhesive-free side of the support film.